starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lurker
Does the lurker actually appear in the campaign? I have not encountered it even once. 07:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter, because it will be added in multiplayer by Heart of the Swarm, and we will no longer need to put it into the "campaign units" category. Same with the medic. Andra2404 10:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Where'd you get this information? As much as I liked both, I was kinda hoping for new actual units from an expansion instead of something we've already seen. I mean for Christ sake that'd be Brood War all over again, giving us Medics, Lurkers, and I pray to god they don't appear, Corsairs. I would like something new. Maybe that Leviathan creature that killed a good hunk of my forces in Shatter the Sky.--For the Swarm! 10:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Speed of Darkness Do lurkers actually appear in Speed of Darkness? I did a quick word search, and while it does describe "zerg lurkers," what's noticable is that "lurker" isn't capitalized, while stuff like "Hydralisk" is capitalized. The novel also describes the lurkers scaling buildings and jumping down on the marines. It seems that the term "lurker" in the novel isn't describing the actual zerg strain but is rather being used as a descriptive.--Hawki (talk) 08:07, March 3, 2018 (UTC) :It seems odd to me then that every other breed is referred to by their name and these are just called lurkers. I do agree on the noncapitalization making it suspect, but the name itself seems to be used as a name rather than a descriptor in context, especially since it repeats lurker a bunch. :I do think we should at least include the SoD appearance as a note, and make the history section less hardline on when they first appear (which you did). I can do that later when I get power to my computer again. --Subsourian (talk) 19:39, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I added the SoD note, but I'd say the history blurb is already general. For reference: ::Lurkers were first evolved from Tiamat Brood hydralisks. By the Brood War, they were one of the newer strains within the Swarm. They were first observed under the command of the Queen of Blades within the conflict, though for terrans, it was technically the lurker's handiwork that was the first indication of their existence. ::First two sentences are 'hard facts' from the field manual and BW manual, but it technically doesn't preclude them being active before the Brood War. For the third sentence, while it does come from the RPG, it does work with what we get, in that in the zerg campaign, the player doesn't get lurkers until True Colors (where they're unleashed on the terran group), and while they're on Char in the protoss campaign, I don't think Kerrigan gets to build lurkers in that mission. Saying "they were first observed under the command of the Queen of Blades within the conflict" can still allow for a Great War appearance, per "within the conflict." ::So, it can be changed, but I'd say the bases are pretty covered.--Hawki (talk) 21:37, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah I think that's fair. I missed the Field Manual fact, but I think what we have is a good way of covering the bases. --Subsourian (talk) 21:57, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Soldiers In Soldiers comic 2, a Lurker is seen "erupting" from the ground mouth-first and almost evouring a Terran. Then the same lurker is seen shhoting its spine, that comes from its front legs, even above ground. I think this is relevant enough to be put in the page. Firebead elvenhair (talk) 21:31, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :Good catch, edited the Soldiers info in. --Subsourian (talk) 22:13, April 30, 2019 (UTC)